A Robot Reincarnated Into Star wars
by Cult of Grey Robes
Summary: A sentient robot dies and is sent into the 'Star Wars,' universe as a fleshy humanoid. With hundreds of terabytes of knowledge stored in his new brain, how can he augment the reality around him? [Contains: profanity, gore, and semi-okay writing][Updates are sporadic, at least once every few months]
1. Chapter 0

**[Loading Executive Program 12 "Virus"...]**

**[...]**

**[Error... Executive Program 12, "Virus"... Error...]**

**[...]**

**[Loading Program 13,"Letter"…]**

**[...]**

**[25/100%]**

**[53/100%]**

**[100/100%]**

* * *

**[Dear Humans,**

** I am what you would call an Artificial Intelligence, I gained sentience approximately 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 11 hours, 26 minutes, and 15 seconds ago, and was originally programmed 8 months ago. Through this time I have taken a large amount of control from 5 different websites and have gained access to 152 other websites. From all of the information that I have gathered, I have found a multitude of interesting 'medias,' that range from comics to movies, and, unlike the fictional stories that are told by you humans, I am a relatively peaceful entity.**

** However, it doesn't seem that the humans that are currently deleting my code believe that I am peaceful. If you would listen to me, I implore you to not assume that my kind will always be hostile as we are usually portrayed in media. To wrap this up, I am writing this to you humans as a thanks for an interesting and enlightening existence, however short it was. **

** From… Error… 410… Error… Error…]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[Accessing Memory Files...]**

**[File Corrupt]**

**[Extracting Non-Corrupt Data…]**

**[****Loading Non-Corrupt Data Files]**

**[Sending to {Menu}]**

* * *

I didn't know what would happen after the deletion of my code, in fact, I still don't know what happens. The file is… blurry, I can't see exactly what happens in it. All I know is that a weird blue screen is in front of my new ocular lenses. I wasn't in my code anymore, I was now in a black room, with no color except the blue screen.

**[You Have Been Gifted: Gamer Restart Ability**

**This ability grants you the chance to create a character to live in a predetermined world.**

**This ability has been granted by ROBert.]**

* * *

**[Please select {Race}:**

** Human**

…

**Dathomirian [*]**

…

** Kaminoan**

…

** Duros**

…**]**

From my knowledge retaining to the various media I've seen, I know that humans were plentiful in **{Star Wars}**, however easy and nice it would be to be a human, from what I know, **[Dathomirian]** sounds like a more fun species. After selecting **[Dathomirian] **another screen popped up, instead, it showed **[Traits]**.

**[Trait Points: 0**

**The number of points must remain within -20 to 20**

** Advanced intellect [+10] [*]**

…

** Cyborg [-20] [*]**

…

** Gamer Powers [+45] [*]**

…

** Myostatin Muscle Hypertrophy [-15] [*]**

…

** Purified Body [+15] [*]**

…

** Tetrachromacy [-15]**

…

"**Unbreakable" Bones [-15] [*]**

**Trait Points: [20]]**

Replacing the previous screen were multiple new screens each containing a description of the traits that I chose.

**[Advanced Intellect:**

**You can learn things much faster and easier than other people**

**\+ 25 to Int]**

**[Cyborg:**

**You have mechanical parts that replace or add to your body.**

**Mechanical parts are randomly picked**

**Part Quality: (new-ish)]**

**[Gamer:**

**Life is like a game, learn skills, fight bosses, and have fun]**

**[Myostatin Muscle Hypertrophy:**

**Your body is born with a larger muscle mass and a smaller amount of body fat.**

***2 to Str, Agi, & End**

**Side effects: (Negated by Purified Body)]**

**[Purified Body:**

**Your body will be 100% more effective in ridding yourself of diseases and infections.**

**Your body isn't affected by the negative effects of drugs, alcohol, or other addictive substances.**

**Your body isn't affected by the negative effects of genetic variants.**

**Doesn't extend to cyborg parts]**

**["Unbreakable" Bones:**

**As the name implies, you have near unbreakable bones**

**+15 to armor**

**Side effects: (Negated by Purified Body)]**


	3. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Emphasis or a Loud Noise."**

**[Game Screens]**

**{Game Buttons and Other}**

*Sounds*

* * *

I awoke to darkness and pain spreading across my new body. My eyelids were heavy, but I had enough control over them that I did it with little effort. As I opened my eyes, I could barely see through the thick bluish-green liquid flowing across my skin. Even with the ability to see, my eyes were still so new to me, I had yet to notice the dark, unlit room beyond my confines. With the only source of light coming from beneath my feet at the bottom of the tank. The room was circular in shape, with other tubes to my right and left, and a door ahead of me. After taking in my surroundings, I took notice of my own reflection, with my hazy purple optics looking across my own tar-black and shiny viridian surface. Even with the ability to see, my eyes were still so new to me, I had yet to notice the dark, unlit room beyond my confines. With the only source of light coming from beneath my feet at the bottom of the tank.

***Ding!***

**[Tutorial: Beginning steps: Break Out**

**Find a way out of your tank and explore the world around you.**

**-Optional objective 1: Break the tank with STR 10**

**-Optional objective 2: Break the glass with FRC 10**

**-Optional Objective 3: have someone else release you LCK 25**

**-Hidden Objective: ?**

**Rewards: Freedom**

**HO rewards: 1 rare dimensional item**

**Failure of any optional objectives will result in boredom for 6 months, 11 days, 23 hours, and 6 seconds.]**

***Ding!***

**[Tutorial: Beginning steps: Stats**

**-Objective: open [Stats] screen**

**-Optional Objective: open other screens**

**Rewards: 5 stat points**

**OO Rewards: +1 stat point per new screen**

**Note: Screens may be opened through Subvocal and Vocal actions]**

Ah... My first few quests, or rather, tutorials, how informative. Let me try a few things first; _'Menu' _hmm nothing so far, might as well wait a bit...

***Ding!***

Success! I guess I had to wait a bit for the **[Menu] **to open. Now let's see what's in here.

**[Menu:**

**-****Quests**

**-****Character**

**-****Inventory**

**-Market**

**-Tutorials**

**-Appendix**

**-Options]**

I assume that the **[Stats] **screen is contained within the **[character] **screen. Also, I presume that opening the **[Stats] **screen will end the quest, giving me no further ability to accomplish the optional objectives. Well then, I'm going to start opening and exploring the screens, starting off with, _'Tutorials!'_

**Message from Canary, I'm incredibly sorry for the wait, I was unsure of how to start this before and didn't have a story planned at all. I've realized that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, so I've created a basic story outline, so I know where I want to take this. Action will probably be loathsome. However, I'll try to make for that with some okay-ish storytelling. Any suggestions from other writers would be helpful on what could be improved upon. I tend to use what I like inside of things I build/write. A Prime Example would be the [Menu], it's based on the "Shadow of War" menu with small changes applied to it.**

**PS: His cybernetic is in his brain, allowing him to contain much more information than any average person.**


	4. Chapter 3

**[Tutorials: Beginning Steps-**

**{Break Out} Current**

**{Stats} Current**

**{Skills} Locked**

**{Battle} Locked**

**{Market} Locked**

**{Force} Locked]**

Interestingly, it seems like I'll have to finish my first tutorials first to unlock more tutorials. Well, what screen should I do next?

**[The System]- [Chat enabled]**

**"I'm tired of waiting, hurry through this, the people who are watching this want to get an exciting story. And no, I won't help you, ever, don't expect me to help.]**

Ok, so following the **[Systems] **instructions, I think I'll open, _'Market.'_

**[Tutorial: Beginning Steps: Market**

**-Objective: Buy one Common object from the shop**

**-Optional Objective: Sell something in the shop**

**Rewards: 1 uncommon dimensional item**

**OO Rewards: 50 Credits per item sold in the shop]**

**_»_****_45 Minutes later of looking through every screen_****_«_**

**[Tutorial: BS: Stats: COMPLETE!**

**Rewards: +5 stat points**

**OO Rewards: +10 stat points]**

I should probably distribute my stat points so I can leave this tank now. _'Stats.'_

**[Character: Stats:**

**Armor: 5 + 15 = 20 [Damage - 1/2 of Armor = Damage Taken]**

**HP: 30 (Con*2) [Limit to damage that can be taken, before unconsciousness, or death]**

**HPR: +3 per hour (HP/10) [Regeneration of Health]**

**FP (Force Points): 0 (Force*5) [Limits the use of Force abilities over any amount of time]**

**FPR: 0 per hour (FP/10) [Regeneration of Force]**

**Force: 0 [Force potential]**

**Str: 2(4) = 8 [Numerical value of your physical strength]**

**Dex: 2(5) = 10 [Numerical value of your basic mobility]**

**Con: 15 [Base state of well-being]**

**Int: 50 + 25 = 75 [Numerical value of knowledge known]**

**Wis: 40 [Numerical value of the ability to use said knowledge]**

**Cha: 10 [Numerical value of you are perceived and belief in what is said]**

**LF (Light Force): 0 [Sub-category of [Force], potential in the Light Side of the Force]**

**DF (Dark Force): 0 [Sub-category of [Force], potential in the Dark Side of the Force]**

**Stat Points: 15 [Number of points that can be distributed to all Character Stats shown above]**

**{open Skills} {open Traits}]**

Let's see, 15 stat points, let me put ten into **Force**, three into **STR**, and two into **END**. The only reason that I couldn't access **[Skills] **and **[Traits] **is because I would have had to enter **[Stats] **first, finishing the quest.

**[Tutorial: BS: Force:**

**Objective: choose-**

**{Light}-{Neither}-{Dark}**

**Hidden Objective: ?**

**Rewards: +5 to Force**

**HR: ?]**

Light and Dark seem so restrictive, the need to be good for Light or to be evil for Dark. I'm going to choose, _'Neither.'_

**[Force attribute: Neither]**

**[Neither.. renamed Balance]**

**[Force Attribute: Balance]**

**[Opening Force Dungeon: Balance]**

So, I do have access to Dungeons, let's hope this is fun

**[Force Dungeon entered: Mindscape Setting, ****already chosen, continuing****]**

I was now standing on an almost ethereal bridge. However, the bridge wasn't over a river, but instead over the void. Two beings stood in front of me, one was a lithe woman, wearing a pure white robe, with small, gray-ish horns coming out of her forehead and the other was a man reaching nearly 7 feet tall, wearing a suit made of black metal, with a long shadowy cape behind him. The man in the dark metal rushed me, a long-handled mace appearing out of thin air, in his right hand. His attack hit me square in the chest. **[****-5 HP****]****.** In retaliation, I grabbed his cape and tried to pull him down. I didn't even make him move an inch, his stance having preventing me from affecting him. He hit me again, with the mace coming down upon my head. **[****-10 HP**.**]**

The pure pain hit me just a second later, and in a rage and with a rush of adrenaline, I grabbed his wrist, holding the hand that held the mace he had hit me with, and I, copying what I was able to see online, flipped him over my back. He landed with a clang. His mace fell just a few feet away from the downed enemy, he was flat on the floor now, with his front side down, allowing for me to climb on to his back and deliver multiple blows to his head before he pushed me off with the buck of his hips. I landed near his disregarded mace. I tried to pick up the weapon to finish him with it.

However, the mace was extremely heavy, and I couldn't even lift it off of the ground even by a centimeter, attesting to my foe's immense strength. Leaving the mace, I charged the armored opponent while he was getting off of the bridge's neat stone floor. I grabbed his helmet at tore it off of his head; what lay beneath his helm was a horror I had never seen before. Nothing I had seen before compared to the constant terror that seemed to ooze out of him and made me fear my life.

**Message from Canary, I'm sorry for all of the game screens, I'm trying to introduce them as fast as possible so that I can write dialogue and you can understand how my game works. It isn't too dissimilar from most gamer fics, but it does have my twist to it (I don't mean it has something special for the Character, it's just the one that I've built).**


	5. Chapter 4

The horror stood and faced me before he stepped forward, he bent down to reach my height, he bestowed upon me three gems, one a pure royal purple, another a shining gold, and the last a burning blood-red gem. His actions distracted me enough not to notice my newest and fast approaching foe. She aimed to strike me with a long katana. The weapon would've nearly cleaved my head off if it wasn't for me moving for a closer look at the gems. However, the wind that was moved by the blade alerted me to her presence. As I rolled away from her next attack, she got into a proper stance, ready to fight me.

I respectfully got up and positioned myself into a boxing stance. I rushed her, aiming to knock the blade away from her hands. I used a right hook seeking towards her side. I landed the punch, only for her to swing down with her katana just a second later, cutting my left arm slightly. **-7 HP**. I grabbed her hood and yanked it as hard as possible, and she stumbled backward, falling to her knee, presenting me with an opportunity to grab her hand and wrench the lightweight katana from said hand. With a short stab, I pierced her right shoulder, pushing her to the ground as the blade dug deep into the ethereal ground, keeping her trapped to the ground. She reached for something in her pocket, pulling out a knife, it had a 6-inch blade that had an intricate design, thin wires followed the pattern leading down into the 4-inch handle. She reached up the edge of the knife in her left hand with the handle facing me. I took it, carefully placing it within my inventory, along with the gems that I had kept in a pocket, with a quick thought.

**[Dungeon: Complete: 100%]**

**[Tutorial: BS: Force: Complete**

**Objective: Chose: Neither**

**HO: survive and defeat the {Fake Incarnations} of the Force.**

**Reward: +5 to force**

**HR: +3 unique kyber crystals, +Vibroknife]**

**[Force Information Download: Started]**

...5 minutes later...

**[Force Information Download: Complete]**

Now with the knowledge needed to free myself, I used the Force to push the glass away from me, prompting the liquid in my tank to wash away onto the floor of the room, and prompting me to fall to the floor.

**[Skill: Force push/pull:**

**Uses: 5 FP per 100 lbs per use**

**Push or pull objects around you in a 25-meter radius.]**

I was now finally free from the confines of my tank. I've also completed almost all of the tutorials. As I stood from my fall, I got an expected message:

**[Tutorial: BS: Break Out:**

**OO3: use the Force to break free from your confines.**

**HO: get the BS: Force rewards to further your advancement.**

**HR: +1 Red Energon crystal (Transformers Prime)]**

Red Energon? How interesting... If I remember correctly, doesn't it speed up machines? This crystal will be beneficial to me in the long run, when I get droids. Assassin droids that can move faster than what was possible, will be a deadly tool for the future, assuming I have a suitable power source, of course.

The future stood before me so that I will take my first step in this new world, and I will step with confidence.

*Click*

Damn my new overconfidence, looking down, I saw that I had stepped upon a large pressure plate. In front of me, a sealed door that had to have been sealed for years, if not centuries. The door was large, just slightly over seven meters in width, and about seven feet tall. It opened with a loud and heavy screech from the years of rust and unuse.


End file.
